


Fight your way

by taeyong (yuraxchan)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Insecurities, M/M, abandonment issue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/taeyong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansol was supposed to be a one night stand, but they kept meeting each other and falling into bed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight your way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koshitsu_kamira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koshitsu_kamira/gifts), [berryboys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryboys/gifts).



> Title from 'Borders' by Amber.

Hansol was a patient man. He never pushed Johnny, respected his boundaries and gave him space when he needed it. Johnny has been reluctant to start a “relationship” with Hansol, never one to like commitment and everything it entailed.

They started as fuck buddies ; Hansol was a friend of a friend whom Johnny meet at his best friend’s birthday party. Hansol was smitten as soon as his eyes met Johnny’s, but Johnny played hard to get, ignoring Hansol for hours before offering him to go home with him. When they fucked that night, Johnny confessed he had wanted him, and _only_ him.

Johnny was a seductive guy, he liked to flirt and sleep around a lot, not really caring about feelings or being in a relationship. Hansol was supposed to be a one night stand, but they kept meeting each other and falling into bed together, until they decided to exchange numbers and not wait for parties to hook up.

Hansol wasn’t keen on one night stands per say, he’d rather have a serious lover—girlfriend or boyfriend, he wasn’t picky—but Johnny had swept him off his feet. To say he had been enamored with the tall American boy was the understatement of the year. When Hansol liked someone, he fell hard and fast, hence why he didn’t do one night stand that much. Too risky for his heart.

But Johnny was different. He didn’t use Hansol, he didn’t throw him away after they slept together. He actually made him breakfast and offered him to hang out at his place to watch TV and play video games like friends or couples would do. How Hansol could have resisted ?

Johnny has been pretty clear though. “I don’t do relationships.”

Hansol hadn’t been surprised, but he was still miffed about it. Seeing his hesitancy, Johnny had offered him a way out if Hansol wanted more, _needed_ more, “no hard feelings” he had said. In the end, Hansol had called, saying a simple “okay” and the rest was history.

Three years later, they still didn’t call each other “boyfriend”, they weren’t a couple, but still acted like one anyway. At least, in Hansol’s opinion. They stayed at each other’s apartment, went on “dates”, kissed, hugged, cuddled, fucked, fought, knew each other’s friends and family, knew each other’s dreams, weaknesses, favorite dishes, sensitive places... Johnny was just too stubborn, and perhaps afraid, to accept the truth and Hansol was too scared to lose him if he voiced it out.

Hansol was happy with how things turned out, he was in love with Johnny, and he suspected Johnny loved him too, even if he would vehemently deny it if someone asked. Truthfully, Hansol didn’t need a confirmation, he himself was a man of few words after all, Johnny’s actions were enough. They spent a lot of time with each other, but they didn’t live together. Hansol had noticed he rarely slept in his apartment as of late but didn’t comment on it and never would.

Johnny was an unpredictable man, sometimes he would get distant and ignore Hansol’s calls and texts for days, and sure, it hurt a lot, but Hansol understood. Despite his cold-heart attitude, deep inside Johnny was a very warm and loving person. His kisses were tender, his hugs comforting and he was a good listener. The sex was great too, fabulous even. Hansol’s past lovers weren’t that adventurous between the sheets. Perhaps it was the perks of having one night stands.

Surprisingly, Johnny could be clingy too. Way more clinger than Hansol, since the latter was holding back, not wanting to scare Johnny away with his affection. Johnny would snuggle and cuddle the hell out of Hansol after they had sex, peppering kisses on his face and holding him close against his chest, tangling their legs together. It never failed to confuse Hansol, who wanted nothing more but to bask in the attention, snuggle back and express his feelings. He couldn’t though. As much as he wanted to blurt out that he loved him, he never did, only staring at Johnny’s eyes lovingly and kissing him deep.

Johnny wasn’t blind, he must have sensed it, felt it when they held each other, when they kissed, when he fucked Hansol or when Hansol fucked him. The stares, the touches, the caresses, the kisses, the wordless confessions were very much real. But Johnny never acknowledged them. When it was too intense, when Hansol’s “I love you” was at the tip of his tongue, Johnny would pull away and go MIA for days. Johnny was good at running away, better than Hansol would ever dream to be.

Then, he would come unannounced at Hansol’s door, they would kiss and fuck and forget all about it. Rinse and repeat. But that was okay, that worked for them, and that was all that mattered. Hansol knew they were good for each other anyway. He didn’t need someone else, he only need Johnny by his side to be happy. They weren’t perfect, what they had wasn’t ideal but it was enough.

Perhaps one day Johnny would stop running away, and he would realize Hansol wasn’t going to leave. Perhaps he would stop being scared of love; of loving and being loved. Perhaps he wouldn’t pull away when Hansol’s eyes screamed “I love you”. Perhaps Hansol could actually say those three words and perhaps Johnny would say it back. Perhaps they would put a word on what they had, what they were. Perhaps, one day.

Hansol was a patient man after all.


End file.
